Dragon Breaths
by Maxine Angeln
Summary: Max and Garrett, best friends, live in Elwerdon. They love each other but want different things. What will happen when things look as if they won't work out? Doesn't cross with anything, everything was all my idea. Please review! Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

I promised a better summary.

All hope is gone. We live in despair. Violent thought shake us so we can no longer see straight. We are moved in, not hopeful ways, but destructive ways. We find love no more in the comfort of the dear mother's arms. Tomorrow is no longer a definite possibility. We now live day to day, hour to hour, minute to minute. We must be on our guard now. The age of the Dragon Breaths has once again become.

Max and Garrett, best friends and couple, are living in the village of Elwerdon. They are trying to live lives together, when they both want different things. Max wants to bring honor to her family by being a Dragon Breath warrior, and Garrett wants to just work in his family's bar. But what will happen when things look as if they won't work out?

My heart was pounding as I franticly searched the dark, moist forest floor for my daggers. In my thin, damp, yellow camisole, I could easily feel the cold, silent winds that seemed to rush in at me and pull away just as fast. I heard a twig snap, shattering the death-like silence. I knew that could only mean that the hideous, dragon-like Skyler was back for more and I still hadn't found my daggers. I knew I would have to use my fencing sword. Not too sharp, but sharp enough to cut off something's head. I didn't want to have to use it, but I knew that my people back in my home town of Elwerdon would need me soon.

Crack. Another twig snapped. Quietly, I pulled out my sword. Even though I knew I was going to beat the Skyler, for they are so weak, I couldn't help but feel as if I were the prey and not the hunter. Crack. Another twig, but this time from a different direction. I whirled around, nearly slipping on the moist rotting leaves, to find myself face to face with my best friend Garrett.

"Max, it's just me," Garrett said. "I thought you might have been hurt when that Skyler flew up into the air."

"Oh, well, no I'm fine," I responded. "You know that swing could have cut your head off so fast and clean that it might not have even bled?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Miss Amazing Sword Handler," Garrett said, and we both smiled.

"Well, we should probably head back to Elwerdon then, shouldn't we?" I asked Garrett.

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's go," he answered.

Please review! I've worked so hard on this and I will post again ASAP!

-Maxine


	2. Chapter 2

We walked down the slightly path-like area that lead an easy walk to Elwerdon. I shivered and Garrett noticed.  
>"Remind me again why you jumped into the Deep Blue?" Said Garrett. "You know you could have had your Dragon Breath taken away for that?"<br>"I jumped off because he-well it-had my necklace," I answered, "And I knew I could make it. Garrett you know that nobody would ever dream of taking away my Dragon Breath. You and I are basically the only hope this town has."  
>"Yeah I guess you're right," Garrett said nodding his head a bit. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around me.<br>As soon as the fabric of his cloak touched my skin, I felt warmer. Garret had a Fire Dragon Breath, so he was always warm. As for myself, I only had a psychic Dragon Breath. I could tell the future, read minds and a bunch of other awesome stuff, but I grew cold easily.  
>"Thanks." I said, blushing as I pulled the cloak closer to my body.<br>"No problem, Max." Garrett said.  
>I caught a glimpse of a word in his mind. Just one word and it was love. LOVE. Could he have feelings for me? I always planned on us kissing someday or something, but... I guess I never really thought about love...<p>

OMG! Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

When we got back to Elwerdon the sky was turning a pale grayish-purple. A beautiful color, I thought, it's almost the same color as my Dragon Breath tattoo. I reached up to touch my neck as if to check if it was still three. Good, I thought, I didn't get it taken away.

"You can give me my cloak back tomorrow," said Garrett, interrupting all of my thoughts, "Or you could come in."

I looked around and realized we were at his house. "Um…Sure, I'll come in," I said.

Garrett opened the door and walked in after me. "Would you like a beer?" Garrett asked.

"Sure," I said, smiling a little, "Just a small tap please!" And when I heard him snicker I added, "I'm serious, Garrett. It's only, like, two in the morning."

"Did you find your daggers?" Garrett asked from behind the counter (Did I forget to mention his family owned a bar?).

"No, because I thought you were a Skyler," I said. Garrett snickered again. "What?" I asked confused.

"Well…" Garrett began, "I was running down the sides of the cliff and while you were fighting the Skyler I found you and when you threw your daggers he-well it-dodged them and they almost hit me so I picked them up, knowing that you would want them later and I accidentally stepped on a twig and it snapped and the Skyler freaked out and flew away and I made up that story about running to help you after the Skyler flew away because I knew you would have been very mad because a Skyler got away and so… um… yeah…" He said this all very fast.

I started to laugh. "So where are my daggers now?" I asked, reaching out for one of the mugs.

Garrett handed me one of the mugs saying, "In one of my cloak pockets." He snickered again.

I groaned. He had over 100 pockets on his cloak, all magical. You never knew what would happen if you stuck your hand in one of them at random. I've tried-not pretty.

"I'll find them later," we both said at the same time. We laughed, and drank our taps. It was always fun hanging out at his house. At my house it was a different story.

So… Reviews for a girl who stayed at the computer even during one of her shows just to type this? PLEASE!


End file.
